Theresa McQueen
Theresa Mariah Magdalene McQueen is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Jorgie Porter. She made her first appearance on 24 November 2008. The character was introduced as an extension of already established McQueen family. During her first five years on the show, Porter was featured in numerous high-profile storylines, including: underage sex; the murder of Calvin Valentine (Ricky Whittle); teenage pregnancy; being the target of a serial killer; falling down a lift shaft; discovering her boyfriend, Ethan Scott (Craig Vye) was dating two other women and forming a friendship with the girls; finding her long-lost father; relationships with Dodger Savage (Danny Mac), Will Savage (James Atherton) and Joel Dexter (Andrew Still); and her arrest for Calvin's murder. Porter announced her departure from the soap in October 2013 so she could focus on Dancing on Ice. Her exit scenes aired on 9 January 2014 however she announced her return 4 months later. After another year on the show, Porter quit the show in July 2015. She then left in November but she still appeared I the show until March due to advanced filming. Theresa made her last appearance on 11th March 2016 Characterisation The character of Theresa was first described as "A 'teen temptress' and 'Lolita type' who has a distinct lack of self-awareness. Her vulnerability is her status within her family and she is alert to the fact that she has a long way to go before she becomes a real member of the McQueens." Also her keen love of men was noted. Arrival Theresa is first mentioned by Myra McQueen (Nicole Barber-Lane) and Nana McQueen one month before her introduction. During her arrival, Theresa is attracted with Tony Hutchinson in The Loft, whom she meets during an educational-themed night. Sexual tension mounts between the pair and ultimately spend the night together, with Tony unaware that she is only fifteen. Theresa falls in love with Tony, who realises her deception, and destroys any chances of a future with him. A dejected Theresa turns to her family, the McQueens. Jacqui Malota (Claire Cooper), who is still infuriated with Tony for his fling with her sister Mercedes, is angered with Tony for his night with Theresa. She immediately calls the police, who charge him. Theresa then moves in with the McQueens, sharing a room with cousin Michaela McQueen, whom she previously had turned to for advice. Jacqui is not pleased at Theresa moving in but soon warms. Theresa then tells the police she was deceptive about spending the night with Tony, who is released. Theresa finds an unlikely friendship in Anita Roy and auditions for the part of The Virgin Mary in a nativity play produced by older cousin Carmel Valentine and Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring). However, she is heckled off the stage by some teenagers, who clearly know she is not a virgin. On Christmas Day, Anita finds a DVD containing CCTV footage of Warren Fox sleeping with Mandy Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) and gives it to the McQueens, who set off to ruin Warren's wedding to Louise Summers (Roxanne McKee). Theresa begins battling against Lauren Valentine (Dominique Jackson) for friendship with Anita. When Lauren makes a comment about the McQueens, Theresa reminds her that Carmel is married to Lauren's brother Calvin. Theresa follows her family by using a fake pregnancy bump to shoplift. Having a proper relationship with Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson), Theresa is dumped by him, who wants to focus on son Lucas Hay (Jude). Intro In the introduction sequence, before her brief departure, Theresa let go of balloons, now she holds them and winks at the camera. Hollyoaks The Game Bio "Theresa McQueen: beautiful, sasy and undoubtedly sexy, this one is a force to be reckoned with. Despite having the 'innocent-young-girl' thing down to a fine art, this single mum is a feisty lady who knows what she wants from life. And usually what she wants is a bad boy with a great jawline. Although it looks like butter wouldn't melt, our Treze has been through some dark times in the village. Most notably, killing Calvin after he left her pregnant and alone... on his and Carmel's wedding day! Always at the centre of some drama, Theresa keeps things exciting in the village." Gallery Simone helping Theresa.jpg Patrick Theresa.jpg Hollyoaks_End_Of_the_Line.jpg Category:MurderersCategory:Children Category:Female Characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:McQueen Family Category:Anti-Heroes Category:2006 Characters